My Immortal
by Mutilated Pancake
Summary: Full Summary Inside! Rated T For Safety! Enjoy my lovelies!
1. Dean's Deal

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! What's this?! A new story?! Oh man you guys! So I had to do a tie breaker for this and this story won out! Since Sam Angel was a close second depending on which story (Sam and the BBB or this) finishes first it'll be next! But for now. This. Lol! So to my regular readers thank you for your support on the last story as well as some of those who joined us in the last story thank you too! :) To the new Padawans of the Dark Side, welcome and enjoy! So I got a new story idea that'll appear on the board later! It's a temporary death fic. But I think it'll do fine. So I'm having a little Supernatural marathon while writing this. I still sob like a little kid when Sam dies in the second season...*sees Sam dying, tears, then sobs* *sniffle* Why must they rip my heart out like this...damn you writers! You have no soul! Lol! Alright I'm done rambling. For now. So let's go see our heroes!**

**Summary: 4 year old Sam falls victim to scarlet fever and gets worse instead of better. On the brink of death Dean makes his decision. He will not let his baby die! A demon offers him to save his Sammy in exchange for his mortality. He makes the deal and his baby is saved. Afterwards Dean grows more protective and possessive. And what happens when John kidnaps Sam to separate him and Dean? Stay Tuned!**

**Enjoy! And join me on the Dark Side of Facebook!**

**All mistakes are my own and flames will be used to salt and burn your body!**

**Dean makes a deal for his baby.**

Small pants could be heard in the dim silent motel room. A tiny, too pale, too weak, fevered four year old Sammy Winchester lay. Next to the bed in the chair keeping watch was his over protective momma bear older brother, Dean Winchester.

Dean watched over Sam worriedly. He felt Sam's forehead and sighed. His fever was back up. He re wetted the cold cloth in the bowl of icy water, rung it out, and placed it back on Sam's forehead. Sam stirred and blinked awake.

"De?" He asked weakly.

"Hey kiddo. How do you feel?" Dean asked.

"Tired." Sam whispered.

"I'll bet. Before you fall asleep you need to take your medicine." Dean said moving to get up.

"No." Sam said.

"What? Sammy you need the medicine. You want to get better don't you?" Dean asked.

"Not getting better. Only worse." Sam panted.

"You'll get better. You just need rest and to take your medicine." Dean smiled slightly.

"Mommy said I won't get better. She said I should go with her." Sam panted.

"No!" Dean shouted. "I mean Sammy, you can't. I need you here."

"But she said I won't be sick anymore." Sam said sleepily.

"Sammy. Please. Don't go with her. Just hold on a little longer." Dean begged, tears running from his eyes.

"'Kay. I'll stay. For you." Sam smiled and he fell to sleep.

"Sammy." Dean whimpered. He remembered the scary night this had all started.

_Flashback_

_It was a sunny summers day and the boys were playing outside. Both were happy and laughing._

_"Sammy catch!" Dean shouted and tossed the ball._

_"I got it!" Sammy shouted back._

_He missed it but picked it up and threw._

_"I'm awful at this." Sam said and he kicked the dirt._

_"Aw Tiger. You just need to practice. You'll be able to catch like me in no time." Dean said with a smile._

_"Okay. Throw it again! This time I'll catch it!" Sam said with determination._

_"Atta boy! Go long!" Dean said and threw the ball._

_Sam ran after it and caught it! He whooped and jumped up and down. Suddenly he felt dizzy and sick. He stopped and another wave of dizziness hit. He fell to the ground._

_"Sammy!" Dean shouted and he rushed over. He picked his baby brother up and held him in his arms. "Sammy what's wrong?"_

_"I I don't f feel so g good De." Sammy said and he passed out._

_"SAMMY!" Dean exclaimed. He rushed back to the motel room and their dad rushed them to the hospital._

_The doctors diagnosed Sammy with Scarlet Fever. Saying how little kids especially the really little ones like Sammy can suddenly come down with it and he may not have the strength to fight it. After that Sam had stayed in the PICU until John decided that Sammy was going home and he and Dean would take care of him._

_That was two weeks ago._

_End of flashback_

He was brought out of his musing when he heard the motel door open and grabbed the gun he had on the night stand and aimed at the target.

"Easy Deano. Just me." A voice said.

"Dad." Dean said.

"Hey Ace." John smiled.

Dean ran up to his dad and hugged him letting more tears fall.

"Dean? What's wrong?" John asked.

"It's Sammy." Dean choked out.

"Sammy? Is he worse?" John asked rushing to his youngest who been sick for weeks.

"Yes. But Dad, he he-" Dean gasped trying to hold back sobs and failing.

"What buddy? What's wrong?" John asked urgently.

"Sammy said he saw mom!" Dean sobbed.

"What?!" John whispered.

"He he s said that m mom wants him t to go with h her." Dean sobbed. "He can't Dad! He can't! I need him!"

Dean was crying. Crying for his little brother. John brought Dean into a tight embrace and rocked him a little. John didn't know what to do. His youngest was very ill and talking about his mother. He couldn't fathom the idea of his baby boy dying.

"Daddy?" A soft weak voice called to him.

"Sammy. Hey buddy." John smiled.

"Daddy. Mommy wants me to go with her. But Dean wants me to stay." Sam panted.

"Oh Sammy." John said. He didn't know what to say.

"I I told De I w would stay." Sammy shivered.

"Good boy Sammy. We need you hear little man." John said palming his baby boy's cheek lovingly.

"Love you daddy." Sammy rasped. "You too De."

"We love you too Sammy. Here drink a little of this for me Tiger." John said helping Sammy drink some medicine laced water.

"Night night daddy." Sammy said.

"Night buddy." John smiled and kissed Sammy's hot forehead.

"Night night De." Sammy yawned.

"Night Sammy." Dean said kissing his forehead like his dad.

Sammy faded off to sleep and found his mother waiting for him like always. He ran up to her and snuggled into her. She smiled and sat down under the tree with her baby boy telling him stories.

Dean had stopped crying but his heart was still aching. His brother, his little brother, his baby, his Sammy was dying. Unable to lie there and let it happen he grabbed his fathers notebook and looked through it for a way to save his Sammy.

When he found nothing his tossed the book in frustration. He was about to go back to bed when he noticed the page it opened to. It was about a demon.

"A cross roads demon." He read.

He read about how he could make a deal with one and save his baby. But the deals came with a price. He took a moment to decide if it would be worth it. He looked at his brother and made his decision.

He ran out of the motel and headed for the cross roads near the motel and summond the demon.

"Well well. A whelp of the mighty John Winchester. How may I help you?" The demon smiled.

"My baby brother's really sick and he's dying. I want to make a deal." Dean said.

"I see." She said. "I'll make little Sammy all better for your mortality."

"What?" Dean asked.

"That's right. You want baby brother to get better. Well then, I don't want your soul or spirit, or blah blah blah. I want your mortality. You become a demon and I'll save little Sammy." She smirked.

Dean had to think for a moment. Why would a demon want his mortality and not his soul.

"I don't want your soul. See I can't future, that's a no no. But you becoming a demon will actually be a blessing to you. Trust me. And you'll be able to protect him ten times better. And who knows, you might get your mortality back. But if not, some demons have earned salvation. So Dean, do we have a deal?" She asked.

Dean thought about it for another minute.

"Tick tock. Your brother's fading. He won't live to see the sun rise." She said.

"Deal." Dean said.

"Good man. When you wake Sammy will be all better and you'll begin your new life." She said.

They sealed the deal with a kiss and the demon put Dean to sleep and poofed him back into the motel room. She looked over to her left and smiled at the spirit.

"Don't worry Mary. Everything will be fine." She said.

"Thank you Maria. I know my boys will be alright." Mary smiled disappearing.

The supposed demon summoned her black wings and headed back to Heaven. What Dean doesn't know was that he didn't summon a demon but an dark angel.

**Scarlet Fever sucks! I had it with Pnuemonia (at the same time! Ugh.) when I was little. I was bedridden for a month! And a dark angel? Oh man you guys! So I'm going to end it here but more is coming! **

**Until Next Time! *plays Dream On by Aerosmith on guitar***


	2. Big Brother's Got Ya Sammy

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army. You guys rock! The responses I got were amazing! Thank you! And I see I got some new Dark Side Jedis! Welcome you guys! Lol. I apologize guys. I meant to have this up last night but all time has been slipping away from me and real life has been kicking my ass. The last few days I feel like giving up and dropping off the face of planet. But you guys and my kiddos (Sam, Dean, and Cas) to think about and to write for, and you guys keep me going. :) So I love you all! By the way, got a new story I'm experimenting on, it'll be on the board sooner or later. Just deciding on a few new things. Anyways. If I happen to disappear for a few days, I'm probably out on a rampage because real life sucks. So on Facebook I asked you guys should I go on with little Sam or jump ahead to the future? One you responded that in the beginning we a healthy little Sam and then the jump to the future. I liked that idea so we're gonna roll with it! Here we go! When we last saw our heroes, Dean summond a dark angel instead of a demon and gave up his humanity to save his brother! Let's see how Sammy is!**

**Snarry-Oh poor Sam and Dean! Don't worry Dean's got this!**

**Tea Party Of Death-Awesome! And welcome my dear! I hope you continue to stick with me and thank you!**

**Lorenza453-Oh mah dayz! Thanks dear!**

**Enjoy! And join my Army on Facebook (my pen name) for updates, news, or just to chill out!**

**All mistakes are mine forever more...nnnnn**

**Big Brother's Got Ya Sammy.**

The next morning Dean woke to the sounds of his father talking to someone on the phone. He rolled over expecting to feel Sam next to him and panicked when he didn't. He bolted up and looked around the room and saw Sam coming out of the bathroom.

"Dean! Guess what!? I'm all better!" Sam said cheerfully.

"That's great buddy! You look better too." Dean said looking over his Sam.

"Dean?" Asked Sam.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"Mommy said hi and everything's okay now." Sam said softly.

Dean looked at Sam and shuddered at the thought of how close his Sammy came to death. He wasn't really happy being a monster, but relieved and happy that his baby was all better.

"She's right Sammy. Everything's okay now." Dean said.

"Come on you two. Pastor Jim wants us at his place ASAP." John said packing. "He wants to see how Sam is along with other uncles."

Sam and Dean looked at each other started packing. When they were at Pastor Jims he called Sam's recovery a miracle.

Dean called it looking after his baby. Now the hard part was going to be hiding his demoness from his dad. Sam was smart and would eventually figure out. But their dad on the other hand. Plus if their dad found out he had no doubt Sam would be taken from him, and that's a no no.

"De! Come play outside with me!" Sam called.

"Coming!" Dean called back.

He cross those roads when they came to them. For now his boy wanted to play, and he was going to play.

The two were blissfully unaware what the future would hold for them.

Eighteen years later

Dean held a crying Sam in his lap protectively. After selling his humanity he had grown more protective and possessive of his Sam.

Tonight however. He was more so than ever. His baby witnessed something he never wanted him too, and he nearly died. Sam never liked fire and it tonight was anything Sam was going to hate it, like thunderstorms.

"Shh. Baby boy. Shhh. I got you. I got you. Big brother's here. I'm right here." Dean cooed, trying to soothe the boy.

"D De...I-I...couldn't save her." Sam wailed.

"I know buddy. I know." Dean whispered as he now rocked the boy and rubbed his back.

"Jess. I want Jess." Sam cried.

Dean just rocked and whispered to Sam. It broke his heart to see him like this.

"D De...I want to go home.." Sam sobbed.

"Where's home Sammy?" Dean asked. "Anywhere you want. Just tell me where."

Sam got up shakingly and walked out to the Impala. He sank into the back seat and curled into an impossibly small ball. He heard Dean open the door and lift his upper body into his lap and began stroking his hair.

"Where's home buddy?" Dean asked.

"H here. Right here." Sam choked out.

The Impala had always been a home to Sam and right now he just wanted to lay there and let the comforts of home soothe him along with his big brother. He snuggled further into his brother taking in his comfort.

"Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah kiddo?" Dean asked.

"I don't like fire." Sam said.

"Me either baby boy. Me either." Dean said.

Dean sensed how exhausted his charge was and hummed ACDC and continued carding a hand through his brothers long hair until he had fallen asleep.

He tightened his hold on his baby when a figure appeared in the front seat.

"Dean." The figure said.

"What Cas?" Dean asked. Castiel was an angel Dean had met while Sam was away at college.

"Samuel's in danger." Cas said.

"What do you mean?" Dean asked. He shushed Sam gently when he got restless as if sensing the angels presence.

"I don't know, but he's in danger. And be wary of your father. I think he suspects something." Cas warned.

"Thanks for the heads up." Dean said.

"Is he alright?" Cas asked concerned about the boy in his brothers lap.

"He'll be fine. I'll make sure of it. Just a rough night is all." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and took off. Dean sighed. What was after his brother? And what did father suspect? He knew Sam suspected something. But his father? He had taken great care not show any of his demon side.

"This just gets better and better." Dean said.

Sam got restless again and whimpered slightly.

"Ssh. I got ya. Big brother's always got ya." Dean soothed.

Tonight was going to be a long night. Good thing demons don't need sleep.

**Oh boy! First we get a healthy Sam then this nonsense! Poor Sammy. And aww Dean! Being such a momma bear. **

**Until Next Time! *plays on my piano to forget about reality***


	3. Tissues May Be Needed

**AN: Goooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay! My internet went out last night and I came down with one of my migraines, and since I don't like taking medicine I tend to sleep them off. Anyways due to popular demand, this will be updated tonight! Sam and the BBB will be tomorrow. So guys, y'all rock! I've been loving the responses to this! You guys are amazing! I've been having a hard time in real and you guys make it all better! *hugs you all* Heheh! So my new story idea is going great, it's about Sam selling his soul for both of his parents and he has to go through five hundred years of torture. Mary's upset and wants to murder someone, John's confused, Dean wants his brother, and Bobby's just plain Bobby. If you read Soul for a Soul this will sorta be an alternative for that story. To my Jedi Knights on Facebook I may post a little preview on there later. But if you would to see this story let me know! Anyways, let's get going! When we last saw our heroes, poor Sammy had just lost his beloved Jessica and is in mouring! Luckily he has his big brother right there for him! Let's see how our Sammy's doing!**

**Snarry-Dean is always a momma bear when it comes to Sammy! And yay Cas! **

** .777-Aww! Thank you so much! And that's awesome you shared this! Anyways, your review brightened my day! Thank you dove!**

**lenail125-Thank you lovely!**

**nupinoop296-Poor baby Sammy! Never fear big brother's there!**

**Tea Party Of Death-WHOOOOOOO! *rain confetti just because***

**Enjoy and join me on the Dark Side of Facebook as Mutilated Pancake for updates or to chill!**

**All mistakes are sadly still my own grammar nazis beware! **

**Tissues May Be Needed. **

Dean laced up his nice shoes and fixed his tie. He looked over to the bathroom door and sighed. Today was Jess' funeral. Sam didn't have to go but Jess' mother insisted she see him to make sure he was alright and to give him a few things. Sam accepted and he wanted to go anyways.

But after last night, Dean didn't think he was up for it. Plus Cas came to warn him of danger and their father suspects something. Dean sighed. He figured sooner or later his family would find out. He knew Sam suspected something, the kid was smart and he sometimes wasn't too subtle when he would go to Palo Alto to check on him.

When the bathroom door opened he looked at a sad, teary eyed, red faced Sam. He was dressed in his tux and his hair neatly combed and pulled back into a small ponytail. He looked nice, awful but nice.

"Sammy-" Dean began.

"I want to go Dean." Sam rasped. His throat ached after his episode last night.

"If you're sure. But if you can't handle it then we're coming right back. No arguing." Dean said.

Sam nodded and sniffled. He looked down at the floor and felt a gentle hand left his chin up so he was eye to eye with his brother.

"You know everything will be alright? I'll be right there with you. You're not alone hear me?" Dean asked.

"Yes. Thanks Dean." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded and lead Sam outside and they headed off to the funeral.

The funeral was a small affair. Only family and a few friends. Sam stood next to Jess' parents. Dean stood next to Sam his arm around his shoulders protectively. When they lowered the empty casket Sam buried his face in Dean's shoulder and his shoulders shook. Dean held Sam close and slowly rocked. Dean growled inwardly as Jess' mother rubbed Sam's back. He decided to let it go and continued to comfort his baby. He hated it when he was in pain.

"S'okay baby boy. It's okay. I'm here. I got'cha. Big brother's got ya." Dean whispered soothingly in his ear.

At the Moore house

After the funeral about an hour later and Sam had calmed down he was talking to Jess' parents with Dean watching in the background.

"I'm so sorry Mr. and Mrs. Moore. I couldn't help her." Sam sniffed.

"Oh honey. It wasn't your fault. You weren't even home." Mrs. Moore said.

"But I I could've-" Sam tried to say.

"Sam, you'd've stayed and done something you'd've been killed too. While we are upset that Jess is gone, we are glad you're safe. I know Jess is too." Mr. Moore said.

Sam nodded and sniffed. He smiled a little when Mrs. Moore gave him a tissue. He blew his nose and cleared his throat.

"Sam I want to give you a few things." Mrs. Moore said.

Sam nodded and followed her to the den.

Dean watched them like a hawk. Mr. Moore stood beside him.

"How is he really?" Mr. Moore asked.

"Grieving. He loved Jess. Was going to marry her, but then this nightmare happened." Dean said. He was having a hard time keeping his eyes from changing to black.

"Yes. Jess loved that boy. I can see why. Sam's special, innocent, he's a great kid." Mr. Moore said.

"Yeah he is. I know, I raised him." Dean said proudly.

"You did a fine job. That boy couldn't be more blessed with such a brother. Most older siblings wouldn't do what you did. I know mine wouldn't. Mine would ignore me and do their own thing." Mr. Moore.

"Sammy's been my Sam since the day he was born. Plus it's me who's been blessed with such a brother. Without Sam my life would be nothing." Dean said.

Mr. Moore hummed. When Sam and Mrs. Moore returned to the living room Sam had a large bag of books and a photo album Jess made for him.

"Ready to go Sport? You look exhausted." Dean asked worriedly.

Sam nodded. His throat hurt, he felt a little sick to his stomach, he was really tired. He wanted to sleep for a week or a year.

Dean nodded and fished for his keys.

"Taking Sam home? Hold on. I'll be right back." Mrs. Moore said.

Mr. Moore chuckled, he knew what his wife was up to. She was always fussing over Sam when he came to visit with Jess.

"Here you boys go. Sam mentioned you were going on a road trip while he took time off. So some food and treats for the road." Mrs. Moore smiled.

"Thank you Mrs. Moore. For everything." Sam said and he hugged her one last time.

"You're welcome dear. Just be sure to keep in touch and to pop in when you can." She said.

"We will ma'am. Come on Sammy. Let's get you home and in bed for a little while. You need some rest." Dean said.

"Yes, go on now dears. Dean you take care of that boy." Mrs. Moore said.

"I will. Don't worry." Dean smiled.

They said their byes and the two headed back to their motel room. Once there Sam put down the bag and got his sleep clothes. He changed and took his hair down. He flopped into bed and fell into exhausted sleep.

Dean sighed. He put the food away and got himself comfortable. He was doned in his jeans and a black t shirt. He went over to Sam who was sleeping restlessly and felt lovingly palmed his cheek. He winced when he felt heat there. He felt his forehead and shook his head.

"I knew you were going to get sick." Dean sighed.

To add to Dean's worry he heard a familiar engine and looked out the window. He snarled. He opened the door and stood in front of his father.

"I thought I told you to stay away." He snarled.

**Uh oh! What's John doing there? And why did Dean tell him to stay away? And poor Sammy! **

**Until Next Time! *watches Sam high on sugar* No more sugar for you Sammy. **


	4. One problem after another!

**AN: Gooooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! This story and you guys and...*happy dance* You guys are so freaking amazing! Give yourselves a high five, pat on the back, do a little dance, make it rain confetti! You guys are so awesome this story is going great that due to your demands again! Sam and the BBB I'm sorry to was taken down. I had to take it down for my youngest brother decided to get back at me and he ruined the story for me. So, I'm sorry guys! And I'm sorry Snarry! I know you were loving it! In the future I'll go back and make a better superwho story. So anyways, if you guys have me on Facebook then earlier you got a sneakpeak of an upcoming alternative fic for Soul for a Soul. I'll be posting it and Sam Angel sometime after this fic is over or somewhere in the next few days! :) So be happy! This chapter man. I think this was one of my more difficult ones. But I made it! Whoo! So when we left off, Sammy buried his love, poor baby! Now he might be sick! And John? Who invited this arsehole? Let's go see!**

**nupin-Poor baby! And all shall be revealed in these next chapters!**

**Snarry-Sammy got into the cookie jar again...little bastard...**

**lenail125-Thanks lovely! And don't worry Dean won't let John hurt Sammy!**

**Tea Party Of Death-I KNOW! WHAT OF THIS NONSENSE?! XD**

**Enjoy and join me on the Dark Side of Facebook for cookies!**

**All mistakes are Dean's fault! Dean: HEY! Me: *sticks my tongue out at him***

**One problem after another!**

"I thought I told you to stay away." Dean snarled.

"I need to speak to Sam. I know the demon that killed your mom killed his girlfriend. I need to know where it is." John said.

"No. You told Sam if he were to leave to never come back. Then you and I had our own fallout where you kicked me out. You have no right to talk to him." Dean sneered.

"Dean-" John began.

A weak voice cut off the arguing and Dean went to his baby's side. He checked his temperature and gave him some Tylenol.

"Etiam Scire?" Dean asked.

"Etiam." Sam rasped.

"Bonum. Quid sentis?" Dean asked.

"Pessima." Sam coughed.

"I bet. Fuerat rudis diebus." Dean said.

"Yeah. Quare hic est pater?" Sam asked.

"Numquid non temptatio est eum." Dean said.

"Tibi non noceat." Sam rasped.

"Sam-" Dean started.

"Me. Certe loquatur et levius feras. Tantum tibi non noceat." Sam whispered the medicine pulling him under.

"Sed non ego. Kiddo Aliquam requiem." Dean smiled.

Sam smiled back and let the medicine pull him under. Dean tucked him in and planted a small kiss on his forehead. He shoved John outside.

"Leave." Dean growled.

"No. I want answers." John said. "I'm not leaving until I get them. Sam knows something and I want to put an end to it."

"Dad. I took care of it." Dean said.

"You-" John began but he couldn't finish for Dean had sent him into oblivion.

"Now then." Dean teleported John and his truck on the other side of the country somehwere in Maine, and then back in no time.

He settled beside the sleeping Sam and kept watch.

"You know whenever you got sick or hurt, no matter how small I would silently beg you to be okay? There some big ones. But the one that got me was when you fell in that earthquake a year after you had Scarlet Fever. I begged dad not to takes us. But he wouldn't listen. The earthquake came and you fell. You were in a coma for a month. I begged you to be okay. I wanted to save you that day. But I was still getting use to the new me." Dean said letting his eyes go black. "I always looked after you. Made sure you were safe. Even when dad started to abuse you when he drank. I wanted to smack him nine ways to Sunday for that. But I couldn't risk him knowing. I didn't want you to be taken away from me."

Sam stirred a little and settled in Dean's touch when Dean palmed his cheek.

"Azazel. The Yellow Eyed bastard. I took care of him. I sent him right back to Hell. I don't know who killed Jess. But I will find out and destroy them for you. And hey, since Azazel's gone, you no longer have demon blood running throw you. You're free Sammy." Dean smiled.

A flutter of wings was heard and Dean stood protectively in front of Sam. No one was going to hurt him anymore.

"Dean."

"Cas. What's up?" Dean asked.

"Where is your father?" Castiel asked.

"On the other side of the country." Dean said.

"Good. It'll buy some time." Castiel said.

"Time?" Dean questioned.

"Samuel is still in danger. How is he by the way?" Cas asked concerned.

"My poor baby got himself a fever from all the stress of everything that's happened over the last few days." Dean said sadly.

Castiel looked at Dean and knelt beside Sam. He put a hand to the boy's forehead and took away his fever.

"There. He will be alright now." Cas smiled.

"Thanks Cas. So any idea why Sam's in danger?" Dean asked.

"When you killed Azazel, his followers started fighting to take control. Jessica Moore was killed by one of them and they're also after Samuel. They think he did it." Castiel said.

"So now what? Is there a place where I can keep him safe?" Dean asked.

"Yes. I have a safe house waiting for you." Castiel said, he zapped him, Sam, and their stuff to the protected house. It had wards, sigils, traps of all kinds. He didn't have to worry about Devil's Traps. They didn't work on him.

"Thanks Cas." Dean said. He put his baby to bed and went back downstairs to Castiel.

"I must go. Call me if you need anything. Oh and Dean. You're father knows. He'll try to take Samuel from you." Cas warned.

"John will be stupid to try something. I won't let Sam be taken. But thanks for the warning." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and disappeared. Dean made himself some coffee and went back upstairs and once again sat by Sam's beside waiting for him to wake up. Dean took a sip of his coffee and set it down. He ran his hand through Sam's long locks.

"Nothing will happen to you Sammy. I promise you." Dean said.

Outside something was lurking about. It looked upon the sleeping boy and it smiled wickedly.

"Soon." It whispered and disappeared into the now raging thunderstorm.

**Oh man! Shit's getting y'all! XD! The language Sam and Dean were speaking was Latin (I use to be fluent in it).**

**Until Next Time! *Cas and I chasing a sugar hyped Sammy* **


	5. Sammy knows

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the delay! Weather decided to play with my allergies and I was a zombie most of the day and all night. So I took some allergy pills and went to bed. I feel better tonight and so update! *rains confetti* Woohoo! But I'm so glad it's finally warm outside and I can start walking again! I like winter in all but I like warm weather too. Anyways. I wrecked some havoc with my brother at WalMart today! It was fun! I've been re watching all the Supernatural episodes. I still cry when Sam dies in season 2. *Watches the episode...bawls* Why must the writers break my heart? WAAAAAAHHH! Lol! I also have a theory that in the new episodes Dean's going to somehow hurt Sam, or Abbadon's going to get to him. I have other theories but their a little darker and make me sad. Thank you my horrible but awesome sadistic mind. Anyways, when we last saw our heroes Castiel took them to a safe place but evil was lurking about. Uh oh! Let's go what goes on!**

**Enjoy!**

**Come join me on the Dark Side of Facebook as Mutilated Pancake!**

**All mistakes are still my own but I blame the writers of SPN! They make me sad...**

**Sammy knows.**

Sam awoke to the smell of bacon cooking. He rubbed the sleep out his eyes and sat up. He wasn't at the motel, the bed beneath him was comfortable, he smelled bacon, that meant one thing. Dean moved them while he was out. He also noticed he was feeling better.

'Must've been a twenty four hour bug.' Sam thought.

He got dressed and showered. Then headed on downstairs. He giggled to himself when he heard Dean's awful singing.

"Morning sunshine! How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"How'd-" Sam began.

"Psychic powers." Dean smiled.

"Yeah right." Sam smiled back pouring himself some coffee. "So where are we?"

"Safe. After dad paid us a visit I decided it was time for a vacation." Dean said placing a plate of pancakes and bacon in front of him.

'Bullshit!' Sam thoughts screamed. "Dean we need to talk."

"Sure. After breakfast." Dean stuffing his face.

Sam nodded digging in. Damn he was hungry! He even asked for seconds.

Dean smirked as his brother dug and was surprised when he asked for seconds. He re filled Sam's and his plate and sat back down. Breakfast was a quiet afair and once the dishes were done and put away it was time for their talk.

"So Sammy. What's going on in that freaky head of yours." Dean asked.

"I know." Sam said.

"You know what kiddo?" Dean asked.

"I know that you're a demon." Sam said.

"H how long have you known?" Dean asked.

"Since after I fell in that earthquake. You became more protective and possessive. You didn't like it when people talked to me let alone look at me. You held my hand when I crossed the street until I was at least fourteen. Hell if dad beat me when he was drunk your eyes went black for a second and you'd growl or snarl." Sam said.

"God Sammy. That long?" Dean asked.

Sam nodded. "I wanted to tell you, but I got scared. I also didn't want to risk dad somehow finding out. He'd take me a way and/or kill you."

Dean looked at Sam and blinked. While he was raising and protecting Sam, Sam was doing the same. He was protecting Dean from getting killed by his own father and from being taken away.

"You're not mad are you?" Sam asked softly.

"What? No. Sammy I'm not mad. I understand why you kept to yourself but still you should've at least let me know. But now that I do know I can keep you safe better." Dean said.

"Yeah. Dean?" Sam asked.

"Yeah?" Dean asked.

"I heard another voice last night. Who was it?" Sam asked.

"A friend. His name's Castiel. He's an angel." Dean said.

"An ang-an angel?" Sam stammered.

"Yeah. He's a good guy on our side. He brought us here to keep us safe. He warned us of danger and brought us to this safe house." Dean said.

Dean then told Sam about how he killed the Yellow Eyed demon and how demons were trying to take his place and kill Sam like they had Jess. But he assured his brother he would be safe. He also said that his baby was finally free of the demon blood that had plagued him.

"I'm free?" Sam asked.

"Yeah baby boy. You're free." Dean smiled.

Sam took in a shaking breath and exhaled shakingly. He was finally free of the poison that plagued since he was a baby.

"But what caused you to be a demon?" Sam asked. He had to know.

"You." Dean said.

Sam looked at Dean with fear. Was it really his fault?

"Whoa baby boy. Before you think it's your fault, it's not. I chose to make that deal and I'd do it again." Dean said firmly.

Sam nodded. "Why did make the deal?"

"When you were four you were really sick. Sick with Scarlet Fever and you were dying. You started seeing mom in your dreams and then you started saying I should let go. Let you go with mom. But I couldn't. So I researched and made a deal."

Sam nodded and hugged his brother tightly.

"Thank you De." Sam whispered.

Dean smiled and hugged his baby back.

"You're welcome." Dean said softly.

Sam gasped and let go of Dean.

"Sammy what's wrong?" Dean asked.

"I saw something outside." Sam whispered.

Dean went to window and looked out. He growled as he sensed another demon. He went over to Sam and gave him a gun and told him to hide. Sam was hesitant but did what his brother asked, he went and hid.

Dean went outside and snarled.

"Come out you coward!" Dean shouted.

"Well well well. If it isn't Dean Winchester. I heard a lot about you. But I'm not here for you. I'm here for your darling little brother." The demon sneered.

"You can't have him. Plus Azazel's dead and he's free of the blood. Sam's no longer your 'Boy King.'" Dean said with a low growl.

"Oh he's still the Boy King. We just have to convert him. Now move aside." It said.

"No." Dean snarled.

"Fine." It said.

A fight broke out and Dean was determined to win and keep his baby from the wrong hands.

Inside

Sam heard the fight going on and wanted to help. He gripped the gun harder and gathered himself. He then moved out of his hiding place and the hairs on the of his neck stood up.

"Hello Samuel." A voice said.

Sam turned and gasp.

**Oh man! Me and my evil cliffy's. **

**Until Next Time! *Sam sneezes loudly* Me: Bless you dear Sam: I hate allergies...Me: Same here.**


	6. So many problems, so little time!

**AN: Dean: Hey beautifuls! Miss me? I bet you did! Wondering where Pancake is? She's in the living room watch The Help with Sammy and Cas. Good movie by the way. Not my type, but I like it. Anyways, I needed Sammy and Pancake to relax. Their allergies were acting up because of the tempurature change. It's suppose to warm all week so they should be okay after a little TV and meds. So. I read this story a little and my lawd! Ain't nobody going to be touching mah baby. I swear it! So anyways, when Pancake left off, I'm in a brawl with another demon and someone's in the house with Sammy! No! They better not hurt him!**

**Snarry-Dean: I'm wondering the same thing! Don't worry. Cas and I have been mother henning them to the max. So they'll be back to themselves by tomorrow I reckon.**

**Tea Party Of Death-Dean: ?**

**CombeferreWinchester-Dean: That's because I love mah baby! :) And Sam says thank you! **

**ncsupnatfan-Dean: She's not really sure where it's going to go but it'll be awesome! And she says thank you!**

**nupin-Dean: We'll see now won't we? **

**Dean: Enjoy everybody! And be sure to join Pancake on Facebook.**

**Dean: All mistakes are Pancakes but she blames her allergy meds.**

**So many problems, so little time!**

Sam turned and gasped. A figure with a trench coat stood before him. He knew he run or call Dean for help but he didn't feel threaten by this man.

"You have nothing to fear Samuel. I am Castiel. Angel of the lord." Castiel said.

"You're Cas?" Sam asked.

"Yes." Castiel said.

"Dean told me about you. He said I could trust you." Sam said.

"You can. For now I must get you somewhere safe." Castiel said.

"But what about Dean?" Asked Sam.

"He'll be fine. He's a high ranking demon. The demon he's fighting doesn't compare to him. Now let me take you somehwere safe and then I'll come back for Dean." Castiel said.

"Okay." Sam said.

He gave Castiel his hand when the angel extended it out to him. He zapped them to another one of the safe houses. This was secluded and more protected. It was near invisible to the supernatural eye.

"Stay inside. I'll be back with your brother." Castiel said.

"Okay. Be careful." Sam said.

Castiel smiled at the human and nodded then disappeared.

Sam sighed. He hoped his brother was alright. He jumped when his cell phone rang.

"Hello?" Sam asked.

_"Sam." _

"Dad?"

_"Yeah Sam. It's me. Look son you're in danger."_

"No I'm not. I'm fine."

_"Sam! Dammit listen to me! Your brother is some kind of monster now. You need to tell me where you are so I can come and take away."_

"He's not a monster! I'm not going anywhere with you! Dean's keeping me safe!"

_"Sammy son, he's manipulating you. Just tell me where you are son." _

"No. He's not manipulating me! Just leave me alone!"

_"Sam boy you need to come with me. Other monsters will come to hurt you if you stay with your brother."_

"No they won't! Dean's been protecting me since he was little! Hell he raised me! Now just leave us alone!" With that Sam hung up.

Meanwhile with Dean

Dean had finished the fight and sent the bastard back to Hell. He salted and burned the remains of the dead vessel.

"Hear me now all of you! Those who stand in my way or touch my Sammy you will suffer the same fate!" Dean shouted to Hells below and to any other demon listening.

He heard whispers in the wind and then fleeing. He smirked like the Chesire Cat. He had gotten his point across. He just hoped it stayed that way.

"Dean you are alright?" A voice from behind asked him.

"Yeah. Sammy safe?" Dean asked.

"He is. I took him to another safe house." Castiel said.

"Good. Lead the way." Dean said not wanting to be away from his baby any longer.

Castiel nodded and the two disappeared after gathering all their stuff and the Impala.

Meanwhile a little bit before

"Stupid fathers." Sam grumbled.

He was exploring the library of the old cabin. It was pretty big and the library was a decent size and had loads of books.

Sam had grabbed a few books and sat down on the floor to read when he heard a noise from downstairs. He quietly crept to his room and grabbed his gun. He slowly and quietly made his way downstairs and checked every room.

"Huh. Must been the old cabin settling." Sam said to himself.

He was about to head upstairs when a shadow crept up behind and steely arms grabbed him. Sam struggled with everything he had. He then felt a cloth being pressed onto his face and he struggled harder but sickly sweet smell on the cloth made him dizzy.

"Shhh. Son. Shhh. It's okay. Daddy's here now." A gruff voice whispered soothingly to him.

Sam couldn't believe it! His own father was kidnapping him! First demons want him dead for killing their leader and to gain the throne he left behind, and now his own father was kidnapping him! He tried again to get away but his struggles were dying down as he was fading.

"Shh. That's it. Just sleep. It'll be better when you wake up." His father cooed softly.

The last thing on his mind before the darkness swept over him was his older brother.

'Dean. Help me.' Sam thought and he passed out.

John smiled and lifted his son up. He cradled him and carried him out to his truck.

"Don't you worry Sammy everything will be alright. Daddy's got you now." John said softly.

Present time with Dean and Cas.

"He wouldn't just walk away Cas! Something's wrong I know it!" Dean exclaimed.

"Perhaps I can still get a reading on the house." Castiel said.

He closed his eyes and felt Sam's presence still there. Barely but there. He frowned when he felt another. It wasn't supernatural but human.

"Cas?" Dean asked.

"I sensed another presence, like you said." Castiel said.

"Was it supernatural?" Dean asked.

"No. Human." Cas said. "I also smell something."

"Yeah I smell it too. It's chlorophorm. Sammy was taken." Dean snarled. "And I think I know by who."

"Who Dean?" Cas asked curious.

"My father. John Winchester." Dean snarled fiercely.

**Dean: Oh that bastard! He'll pay. He. Will. Pay. **

**Until Next Time: Dean: *spots me, Sammy, and Cas sleeping on the couch with the TV on* Aw!**


	7. Calling for Big Brother?

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I know...I'm horrible...but I had an argument with my mom and I can't write mad. On Facebook I promised an update as I stated I was calm enough to write, we had another slight argument and I was like "screw it! I'm going to bed!" and I went to bed. That and I actually forgot to write. So I apologize guys. Anyways..was Dean a good boy for you? He was? Good! He's pretty reliable when you need him, much like Sam. Cas however...he's reliable but you may have to explain how things work five times over first. Okay so big news. I'm going to start re writing a series I wrote back in 2002 and I may have it published. A lot of you and my friends all agree my writing is good enough that I should be a professional. So sooner or later you guys may see a book published by me...oh gosh I'm so nervous! I don't know what to do! *hides* Anyways. I haven't been answering your reviews and I apologize for that. I'll get back on that in the next chapter or so. So when we left Dean kicked demon ass and John kidnapped Sam? Oh shit. All Hell is about to break loose! **

**Enjoy! **

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook!**

**All mistakes are my own still...sigh...**

**Calling for Big Brother?**

Dean frantcially searched everywhere for his Sammy but there were no traces of him. Then again his father was good at covering his tracks. He tried to contact Sam telepathically but came to the conclusion Sam might be unconscious or John used some type of magic to block his abilities. Either way it spelled trouble.

"Cas please tell me you found something." Dean plead.

Earlier he had sent Castiel out ahead of him to see if he would be able to catch a glimpse or maybe even try to as he put it "sniff them out".

"Sorry Dean. I can't sense either of them and I didn't see them anywhere." Castiel said.

"Damn. John must've used something to keep them hidden from us. I tried to contact Sammy telepathically but he must be unconscious or something must be blocking me." Dean said.

Castiel nodded. He watched Dean sigh in frustration and desperation. Castiel knew all too well the older brother didn't well when he was separated from the younger brother for a long period of time. Sam being away at Stanford proved it. It took Dean all he had to keep his distance and it nearly killed him.

"Shall we stop for the night?" Castiel asked.

Castiel and Dean didn't require sleep but even angels and demons had their limits and they've been at this all day and night.

"No. We got to find my baby. Who knows what John will do to him." Dean said with a hint of fear.

Dean knew taking Sam was to get to him and lead into a trap for his father to kill him. He knew they needed to make a plan but goddamn being away from his baby was killing him! He needed to find him and now!

"Dean we need to make a plan. Your father wants to kill you and he has Sam who might be hurt. We need to settle down and make a plan." Castiel said firmly.

"Alright. What's the plan?" Dean relented.

_'Dean?'_

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Meanwhile with John and Sam

Sam woke up feeling groggy and disoriented. His father had kidnapped a day ago and last night he had tried to escape but didn't get far. John had tackled him to the ground and stabbed him in the left thigh and then took a bat to his right knee. He then drugged him and re located them to another place.

He tried to stretch a little but once again he found he was tied tightly and lying on his stomach on the bed furtherest from the door. His hands were bound tightly behind him with the rope wrapped around his chest to keep his arms immobile, same with his legs. Rope was tightly wrapped from his hips to ankles. And he was gagged. Of course.

He was so tired. But he had to wake up. He knew demons had telepathy. He had to reach Dean. He just had to wake up a little. He couldn't fall back asleep. Not now.

He moved wrong and his wounds made themselves known. He closed his eyes in pain but noticed the pain woke him up a little. He moved again and the pain woke him up more he became aware of his surroundings and noticed his dad was gone. Now that he was awake he decided to try and communicate with Dean.

'Dean?' He thought.

_'Sammy?'_

'Dean. It worked. Telepathy worked.' Sam happily noted.

_'Baby boy are you alright? Are you hurt?'_

'I tried to escape last night. But I didn't get far. Dad found me. He stabbed my left leg and bashed my right knee in.' Sam thought.

_'BASTARD! He will pay!'_

'Dean calm down. I'll be fine.' Sam tried assure his brother.

_'Yeah. I'm going to call bullshit on that.'_

Sam smiled despite his gag and inwardly laughed.

_'Sammy, son. Can you tell me where you are?'_

Son? Dean called him son. He hadn't done so in years. Sure he called Dean 'daddy' a few times when he was little but he stopped because he thought Dean hated it. But obviously it was the opposet. Now he really wanted Dean.

_'Sammy? You with me?'_

'Yeah. Sorry. Can't see much other than I'm in a motel. Wait...I see a sign. It says New Point Inn.'

_'Alright. I'm coming, you sit tight.'_

'All I can do.'

_'You know what I mean. Just hold on for me baby.'_

'I will. Please hurry.'

_'I'll try.'_

Sam heard the sound of the door opening and John walked in. He could smell the alcohol on him and knew he was really drunk.

'Dean I have to go! Dad's back and he's drunk!'

_'Sammy-'_

Sam screamed behind the gag as his father flipped him over and tore open his side. John smiled as the blood poured out of Sam.

_'SAMMY! TALK TO ME KIDDO! SAM!?'_

'D Daddy...help m me...'

Sam didn't hear Dean answer back as he passed out from the unbearable pain. Sam's last thought was of Dean and he hoped he would find him soon. Sam wouldn't last with his father being drunk of his ass.

John's smile grew when Sam passed out and cooed to him.

"Don't worry buddy. I'll fiss you up as soon as I'm done having fun." John giggled.

Sam was so screwed.

**Oh man...well ignore the darkness and think of happy magical times...no...too much? Sorry! **

**Until Next Time! Sam: *reads* Holy shit Pancake! Me: Yeah...**


	8. Dean's pissed! RUN!

**AN: Goooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! I feel a lot better today than yesterday. Thanks guys! You always make me feel better! So earlier I was watching one of the older episodes of SPN and it was the one where Dean tells Sam unicorns don't exist and the look on Sam's face always gets me. So I drew a picture of Sam riding a My Little Pony character...Castiel is still laughing his ass off. But I think it's cute and funny! So going on my Deviant Art later! :) So did you guys see last nights ep? I did...ALL OF MY FEELS! AGAIN! The writers of SPN have got to stop doing this to me or I'll die! One day I swear SPN will be mine! And the fluff shall return! But for now. I guess I'll have to settle for this and you wonderful people! So when we last left off, Sammy! Dean hurry! Sam was hurt by his father and Dean needs to get to him fast! Or he won't make it! **

**nupin-Poor Sammy. Momma Dean will surely kill John for this.**

**Snarry-Thank you dear! I'm still deciding but I'm leaning on publishing. And John will die. He will die a horrible painful death by Mommy Dean!**

**Tea Party Of Death-Eep! *hides* No kill me pwease *uses Sam's lethal puppy eyes of certain death* Oh John won't see the light of day when Dean's done with him.**

**Enjoy and join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! **

**All mistakes belong to me and...I lost my train of thought again...**

**Dean's pissed! RUN!**

Sam woke up on his back this time and his hands were tied in front of him and pinned to his chest by the rope tied around his arms, his ankles were tied and his legs were free which meant his father took care of his wounds, the gag was still in place but he couldn't remove it with the way his hands were pinned.

He tried to shift into a more comfortable position but the wound on his side made itself known along with newer injuries? What had his father done to him whilst he slept. He was afraid to know. He moved again and felt the sting of an IV in his shoulder.

"So you're awake huh? Good I was getting lonely." John said as he finished polishing his knife. "I'm sorry about the wounds Sammy. But I'm trying to protect you son. Dean isn't human anymore. He'll kill you and us. So if I have to kidnap you and keep you like this to keep you safe, I'll do it."

Sam growled lowly behind his gag. He closed his for a minute. He felt woozy and sick.

"I know you're angry but in time you'll be okay and we'll continue hunting side by side. Father and son." John said with a hint pride at the end. He grabbed the first aid and changed Sam's bandages but didn't give him any pain meds.

'Dean was and is my father! You're just the asshole that lived with us!' Sam ranted in his head.

"I'm going to go get more pain meds for ya and some antibiotics. Can't have my only son dying on me now. Behave." John said. After checking the IV once more he left.

Sam rolled his eyes and closed his eyes to focus. He needed Dean and now!

'Dean?'

_'Sammy!?'_

'Yeah.'

_'Baby boy what's wrong? You sound weak.'_

'Dad tore my side open. After I passed out he gave me other injuries.'

_'What other injuries? Can you tell?'_

'I think I have a few busted ribs and some cracked. My head hurts but I don't think I'm concussed. I'm banged up pretty good. I think most of body is one big bruise, and I feel sick. I think an infection's setting in. Dad has me on an IV and he mentioned getting antibiotics.'

Sam could swear he heard his brother cussing a blue streak.

_'Sammy are still at the same motel?'_

'Yeah. We haven't moved. I don't think dad wants to risk moving me.'

_'Alright we're close. Just sit tight for me buddy.'_

'Please hurry Dean. Dad's getting creepy and clingy.'

_'Alright. Just try to rest okay.'_

'Too much pain. Can't get comfortable or sleep.'

"Don't worry we're here now." Dean said as he appeared next to him and started setting him free and took out the gag.

"Hey. What kept you?" Sam rasped. His throat was dry and it hurt.

"Sorry bud. Had to drive here. Didn't want to risk dad hurting you further by just appearing out of no where." Dean said.

Sam nodded and he was really tired.

"Hey stay awake. Cas is taking you back to the cabin where he can tend to your wounds until I return. I'm gonna stay here and take care of dad." Dean said softly. "Cas? You ready to take him?"

"Yes. He'll be safe. I'll make sure of it." Castiel said.

Dean nodded and just as Cas was about to leave the door banged open and John stormed in.

"Dean." John said.

"Dad. I'm going to fucking kill you." Dean snarled.

"Not if I get you first." John sneered.

Before Dean could do anything John whipped out his gun and fired.

Dean braced for pain but it never came. He looked at Cas. Cas shook his head. He didn't take the shot. That left-

"Sammy?" Dean asked.

Sam looked at Dean and then down to his left side. He took it. He knocked Dean a little bit out of the way and took the shot.

"De'n" Sam slurred.

Dean grabbed Sam and put pressure on the wound. He winced when Sam whined a little.

"Hey baby boy it's alright. It's gonna be alright. Uncle Cas is going to take you home and we're gonna fix you up. Okay. Just stay with me." Dean said.

Sam nodded.

"Cas. He won't last much longer. Take him and heal him." Dean said.

Cas nodded and gently picked up Sam and took him back to the cabin to heal his wounds. Dean snarled and grabbed his father and knocked him out. He then tied him down to a chair and paid back the bruises ten fold.

Dean laid out his weapons and whistled as he worked. He was worried about his baby but right now his father was going to pay.

"Wake up you sonvabitch." Dean snarled animal like in Johns ear.

"D Dean? Argh...my body..." John said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah every bruise. I paid you back ten fold. But we're not finished. Oh no. I still got wounds to pay you back." Dean said dangerously.

John was about to say something but Dean clocked him before he could.

"You touched my baby. You touched him and then beat him. Then you shot him. I'm going to make sure you're good and dead." Dean said so dangerously that if you could kill some one it you could.

John the almighty Winchester actually whimpered.

**Shit's about to go down ladies and gents! **

**Until Next Time! It's okay Sammy, unicorns don't exist but they might on another planet :)**


	9. Death to the Tyrant!

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! How goes it? So sorry for the lack of updates! I went away for the weekend and got home late, then had to get things ready for Easter and Eater came along! It was fun-ish. By the way, Happy Be lated Easter guys! Then I haven't feeling well the last few days. Today I got to get out and had a game night with with friends! Was so much fun! We had so much sugar! Oh man! I'm wired. At least I'll sleep good tonight! Lol! So I started writing for my book a little. I'm going to re write it as I lost the original stories. Yup I said stories. Back in 2002 I wrote a series called 'The Fallen' which features two brothers (shocker right?) but they're not hunters (what!?). Nope! Their mother is a fallen angel and had been given the task to stop the end of the world. Having fullfilling her mission she settled down with her boyfriend (never married) and had two boys Chase and Skye. When the father finds out that the mother is an angel he becomes upset and bargins with a demon to take her down because he has a grudge against angels, he believes it was God's fault for taking his first late wife and un born daughter. So with that he sets out to kill her and she fakes her death. Before all that Skye was sick and dying and his mother turned him and now he's an angel. The father doesn't know and plans to take out the world. So the boys while looking for their mother are trying to stop their father. If you'd like to know more about the series, let me know and post something on my profile about it. So when we left off, Sam was found and hurt! Oh no! Dean sent Cas away to care and tend to him, while he takes care of his father. So let's see what goes on!**

**Enjoy! And join me on the Dark Side of Facebook! I've got cookies!**

**All mistakes are still sadly my own but I don't care! Muahahahah! **

**Warning! Torture ahead!**

**Death to the Tyrant!**

John woke with a groan. He hurt all over and figured he got roughed up a bit on a hunt but then the memories flooded his mind. He had taken Sam to protect him from the monster his eldest had became. But Sam tried to escape and he found him. He couldn't let Sam go back to that, that thing! He was Marys last precious gift to him. He had to protect him. But somehow his eldest found him and was now torturing him.

"Wakey wakey sunshine! We still have more to do!" He heard Dean sing song.

John opened his eyes and growled a little.

"Dean let me go!" John demanded.

"No." Dean said.

"Dean let me go and give me my Sam!" John growled.

"Excuse me? Your Sam? Your Sam! He's my Sam! I raised him!" Dean yelled. "He's mine and mine alone!"

"Dean-" John started but was cut off when Dean back handed him hard.

"You don't get to talk anymore." Dean snarled and gagged his father.

"Mmphm!"

"Sorry can't hear you. Now then, let's get started." Dean smirked wickedly.

Muffled screams filled the motel room as Dean took care of his father.

Meanwhile with Sam and Cas

Castiel had done all he could. But he couldn't heal the serious wounds. He didn't understand! He healed the smaller ones with ease but with serious ones wouldn't heal!

'Perhaps I'm still cut off from Heaven?' Castiel wondered.

The sound of laboured panting filled his ears.

"I'm sorry Samuel. I cannot heal the other wounds. But I promised Dean I would look after you and I will." Castiel assured the young hunter.

"I I know. Thank y you Castiel. And you c can call m me Sam." Sam panted. God he hurt.

"Alright Sam. And you're welcome. I promised him I'd look after you if he couldn't." Castiel said.

"How did you and Dean meet?" Sam whispered.

Castiel told him how Dean was taking care of a demon that was near Palo Alto. He ran into trouble with another hunter and got badly hurt and was'nt healing properly. Castiel had found him and helped him, he was reluctant and hesitant at first because Dean was a demon but Dean had told Castiel everything about them and agreed to help. They became alies after that. Castiel was also there to protect Sam.

Sam was amazed that an angel and a demon became such good friends and he also had a guardian angel to look after him when Dean wasn't able too.

"T thanks for telling me Cas." Sam said weakly and tiredly.

"You're welcome. Rest now. I must figure out how to help you further." Castiel said.

Sam gave him a slight nod and fell into a peaceful oblivion.

Castiel got up and went to the library in the cabin and came back into the bedroom unwilling to leave Sam by himself. Besides, Sam was his charge and made a promise to Dean. He looked at Sam and felt determined to save him. He opened the books and got to work.

Back with Dean and John

John was in serious pain. His rib cage was shattered and his side torn open. His right knee was shattered and his left knee, well it probably didn't exist anymore. His arms were killing him and his shoulders were both dislocated. His nose was broken and he was sure his brain was mush.

John sat there in agony. He wasn't going to last much longer. He just hoped Dean would have mercy on him and let him die quickly.

"So Johnny boy. We need to finish up. I have a son to get back too." Dean said.

John didn't even bother looking up. He just wanted it to end.

"Silent treatment huh? Well fine." Dean sneered.

He took one of the small sliver knives, lifted Johns head, and jabbed into John's left eye and yanked it out.

John screamed and then began to gagging and gasping.

"You know. I'm actually bored of you. And since I don't want to keep my son waiting anymore, I'm going to kill you now." Dean snarled.

He picked up a huge silver blade and cut open John's chest and grasped the beating heart. He then squeezed it until it burst in his hand. Thus ending John the almighty Winchester.

"It's over. Finally." Dean whispered to himself.

He quickly cleaned up and moved Johns body into the woods and used his pyrokenisis to set him a blaze.

He gathered his stuff and went back to the Impala and teleported him and the car back to the cabin. A risky move with all the demon activity but his baby was what mattered to him more right now.

He got inside and ran upstairs to his baby. He gasped when he saw the state he was in. He quickly moved to his side and cooed to him.

"It's okay baby boy. Daddy's here now. It's all okay." Dean cooed.

"Dean." Castiel greeted.

"Cas. What's wrong with him?" Dean asked worriedly.

"Dean. I healed him the best I could, but I couldn't heal him all the way. He still has serious wounds, and is now getting ill from them. I did my best, but I believe I'm still cut off from Heaven. I've been researching a way to help him." Castiel explained.

"Oh? Have you found anything?" Dean asked.

"All I found so far was that we can save him, by turning him." Castiel said.

"Turning him? Into what?" Dean asked not liking where this was going.

"Into a demon." Castiel said sadly.

**Oh snaps y'all! Wonder what Dean will do to save his baby?**

**Until Next Time! Sam: Wow. Your series sounds awesome! Me: *blushes* Thank you.**


	10. Going Home Where We Belong

**AN: Gooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry guys! I actually meant to have this up a couple nights ago but for the life of me I could not concentrate and the last few days went by like nobodies biswax and I couldn't find the time to write, sorry y'all! So anyways, I was debating on what to do with this chapter and I think I finally have some sort of an idea. I hope it works. Anyways, thanks to those who like my series! I'll post more about it later on my profile. Since a lot of you loved kitten Sam, I've come up with a sequel featuring a puppy Sam, teen cat Dean, and little bunny Cas! Details will be posted later on the profile. But the little ball of cute epic fluff continues! Muahahahahaha! Lol! So I'm going to do my best to update as much as I possibly can because once May hits, I'll be pretty busy until at least the end of June. I have weddings, showers, graduations and all that fun stuff! *sarcastic* Woohoo. Lol! So much to do so little time. Anyways, I've been on a sugar high the last few days thanks to the Easter Bunny and my love for sweets...ugh. Feel...sick...but...can't resist...sugar...*dies* Reviews! I'll get to answering them soon guys! But know your reviews do make my day and make smile! :) So thank you for taking time out to review. But yeah, I'll get to answering them here...when I remember...curse you brain ninjas...Lol! Let's get going shall we? When we left off, Dean finished off John! Whoo! One less thing to worry about! But Dean's going to freak when he sees Sam and hears what he must do to save him! Oh no! Let's go see what happens!**

**Enjoy! TEARS AND TISSUE WARNING!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook as Mutilated Pancake! I got cookies!**

**All mistakes are my own but I lack the focus to care right now.**

**Going Home Where We Belong**

"Turning him? Into what?" Dean asked not liking where this was going.

"Into a demon." Castiel said sadly.

"A de-demon...are you serious?" Dean choked out.

"Dean if we don't turn into a demon he'll die." Castiel said.

"Isn't there another way?" Dean asked.

He couldn't bear the thought of turning his baby into a demon. Him being a demon was bad enough but his baby? Dear lord.

"Cas please. Anything but that. I don't want that life for him." Dean pleaded.

"I'm sorry Dean. But turning him is the only solution I found." Castiel told the distraught demon.

"Dammit!" Dean yelled.

"D'n?" A weak voice called out to him.

"Sammy? Hey kiddo. How you feeling?" Dean asked.

"Lousy." Sam smiled weakly.

Dean chuckled sadly at the joke that lightened the just a tad. He gently brushed the hair out of his eyes and got lost in his thoughts.

"Dean. Dean." A voice once again called to him.

"Yeah, what's up Sammy?" Dean asked.

"De-" Sam was cut off by coughing.

"Hey hey. It's okay. Deep breaths." Dean coached.

Sam did what he was told and pulled what breaths he could. He was fading and he didn't have long. He had to tell his brother.

"De...love you..." Sam managed.

"Love you too buddy. But you hold on you hear!" Dean said.

Sam weakly nodded and drifted off to sleep. Catiel before Dean arrived had given a little of his strength but Castiel knew that wouldn't last too much longer. Dean had to make a choice and make it now!

_All lights are out and the darkness creeps in_

_I feel like I'm falling, no one to catch me_

_I slowly fade away, no light in sight_

Dean got up and paced. He let the tears and in his head he was screaming. He just didn't know what to do! Hospitals were out. Sam would be taken from him and they ask too many questions. He couldn't heal Sam, demons can't heal mortals or angels. Only themselves.

_I can still feel you there, so gentle and warm_

_I hear you calling my name, take my hand_

_And lead me home, guide me brother_

_Never let go, hold me tight, say you'll bring me home_

_Where we belong, (we belong)_

Dean just couldn't do this. He broke down and then gently held his baby and rocked him soothingly back and forth. He couldn't tell if the comfort was for him or Sam.

_You say it's okay, to close my eyes and fade_

_You'll carry me now, and won't let me fall_

_You whisper it's alright now, we're going home_

_(Going home)_

"Dean-" Castiel began.

"I won't turn him Cas. I can't. I won't let him become a monster." Dean choked out trying to hold back his sobs as he felt his brother slowly leaving him.

"Dean maybe you should let him go." Castiel said softly.

"What!? No! I can't! I refuse!" Dean said.

Cas opened his mouth to say something when a tiny voice called out. If they weren't angel and demon they wouldn't have heard it.

"Sammy? What's wrong?" Dean asked concerned.

"Daddy. Le' me go." Sam whispered.

What had Sam said? No. Dean heard wrong. That's all! Sammy didn't say that.

_I hear you crying, so sad and yet quite_

_I hear you whisper my name, take my hand_

_And lead me home, guide me father_

_I am lost, tell me you'll find me, say you'll take me home_

_Where we belong (we belong)_

"Sammy you'll be fine. You're gonna be okay." Dean said shakily.

"N no. You don't want to turn me. Cas can't heal me. Let me go." Sam panted.

"Baby boy I...just rest okay. Just rest. Save your strength." Dean cooed. He was near hyperventilating.

"Daddy please. We'll see each other again." Sam gasped.

"Shhh. Baby please, just close your eyes and rest for me." Dean pleaded tears streaming down his face.

"D daddy...I l love you..." Sam whispered with a small smile and he closed his eyes.

"Love you too kiddo. God Sammy. Love you too much." Dean sobbed.

_Say my name, call me home_

_Guide me and tell me we're fine_

_Love me and hold me tight, never let go_

_Carry me home and say we'll be alright_

_Take me to where we belong_

_Where we belong_

_(going home)_

_Take me home_

_(where we belong)_

_Where we belong_

_(going home)_

_Finally going home_

Dean let out an animalistic scream when his baby's heart stopped and his chest stopped rising and falling. His baby, his Sammy, his light, his reason for life, for everything, was gone.

"Sammy. My Sammy. My baby. Please. Please come back to me. Please come home baby boy." Dean sobbed.

Dean screamed again in pure agony. His heart wasn't broken. But shattered. So shattered, he doesn't believe it'll be repaired.

"SAMMY!"

***sniffs* Oh man. So sorry guys. But it's not over! Sammy will be back! Don't you worry Dean! And fyi the song was written by me! Yup! Me! **

**Until Next Time! *Tweets on Twitter* Tweet tweet. **


	11. A tiny surprise

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Sorry for the slight delay! Allergies, real life, lack of concentration, and just the general stuff got in the way yesterday. Sigh. Anyways. You guys, this story is almost over! I know, I know. But I have adventures for you and I still have some requests to fill (there coming guys! I promise!) and I have long over due sequels for other stories such as My Wolfen Brother, and Iditarod (there's a few more but you get it). Also working on my lack of focus. Dad says my mind races too much and I can't calm it down. So we're trying out different ways for me to keep my mind calm and steady, so when I go to write I won't be distracted, stop in the middle because I can't focus, or forget to write. So far we found insturmental music and some 80s to be calming enough to were I can focus. So what am I listening to now? Doctor Who Meets Metal by 331Erock. This is amazing! I suggest looking him up on Youtube! He's awesome! Anyways! Got the ball rolling on my first book from series! I'll post info on it later on my profile, I meant to do that last night but I completely forgot. Sorry! Anyways, glad some of you liked my song in the last chapter! I wrote it a year before I got my guitar and I've had my guitar for about 9-10 years now. And yes, if songs do appear in future fics they'll most likely be from me. Anywhozzles, when we left off Sammy died! NO! Wahhh! *sniff* Let's go see how Dean is!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook as the Mutilated Pancake to keep up with everything!**

**All mistakes are sadly mine but I can't bring myself to care.**

**A tiny surprise**

Two months after Sam's death

Two later after Sam died in his brothers arms Dean had nearly given up. Nearly. He more or less just goes through the days. He works with Bobby at his yard fixing cars, and takes local hunts. After Sam died going all over the country for hunts didn't feel right without him. Hell the Impala felt different. The passenger seat up front was always Sam's. And now it's empty. Empty and lonely. Sam always made it feel like home.

Home. Without Sam, no where, not even Bobbys' place felt like home.

Dean sighed and got back to work on the car he was servicing. With a flick of his wrist he flipped on the radio that sat on the work bench and listened to the easy flow of classic rock. Not his usual style, but he needed to mellow out and focus. His focus sucked lately as Bobby would point out. Even Castiel noticed from time to time.

Speaking of the angel. Dean looked up and saw the angel standing there. Castiel would often drop by to see how Dean was doing, and pay a visit to Sam's grave. While they salted and burned his body and made a small grave marker at Sam's favorite spot in the wood, like his mother, they buried an empty coffin and made a second grave next to hers. Dean thought Sam would've liked to buried next to their mother.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted.

"Hey Cas." Dean greeted back.

"How are you today?" Castiel asked.

Dean had already gone through the five stages of grief and he no longer had to fear about asking him how we was and getting yelled or screamed at.

"I'm doing good today. Really missing Sammy. But I'm good." Dean said. "Have you visited any of his graves?"

"Yes. Both actually. The one in Kansas first and then the one in the woods." Castiel said. "The one in the woods has nice plants. Did you plant them?"

"Yeah. Figured it could use some color." Dean said. "Have you seen Sammy at all in Heaven?"

"No. I suspect he is with your mother and his lover. Your father is still in Hell." Castiel said.

"Good. And I hope so. Sam deserves to be happy and I hope he gets to know mom a little." Dean said.

Dean and Castiel fell into their usual routine of talking while Dean worked and then when he was finished Dean would shower and Castiel would take him to Kansas to visit his mother and brother. Then they would join Bobby for dinner and then sit outside enjoying a beer.

"How could someone die in their arms with a kiss or words?" Castiel questioned as the song played on the radio.

"It's just a song Cas. Although Sammy told me once he thought it meant words hurt so much they person died. But really it's just a song." Dean explained.

"I see." Castiel said pondering the idea.

Dean chuckled. Castiel was like Sammy sometimes. But mostly Cas was like a lost kitten that needed extra guidance.

Dean finished his work and flicked off the radio.

"Alright Cas. Let me shower and change and we'll head to Kansas." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and followed Dean towards the house. They were just about to walk inside when they heard a piercing wail and then crying. Like an infant.

"What the..?" Dean asked.

"Shall we invistigate?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. Come on." Dean said.

They looked all around the yard but nothing. The crying continued but they didn't know where it was coming from. As Dean passed the Impala he heard the crying coming from inside it. He looked inside and sure enough there was a six month old baby crying in the passenger seat. Sam's seat.

Dean opened the door and picked up the crying infant. He was amazed the baby instantly calmed down and looked at Dean with big, bright, hazel puppy eyes. Wait.

"S Sammy?" Dean asked.

The baby smiled and cooed at his name. Dean couldn't believe it. This baby, this tiny little infant, was his Sammy.

"Dean did you find it?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah. Cas. This baby is Sammy." Dean whispered.

"What? Let me see him." Castiel said.

Dean almost growled, but he reluctantly handed him the baby. Castiel examined him and confirmed it. The infant was Sam.

"Sammy. My Sammy." Dean whispered as held the baby gently in his arms.

The baby cooed at his big brother. They took him inside and wrapped Sam in a blanket.

"Bobby! Bobby look!" Dean hurried into the study remembering the older man.

"Dean boy! What's got you so excited? Why do you have a baby?" Bobby asked.

Dean explained everything to Bobby. Bobby looked shocked. He glanced at the tiny infant in Dean's arms and the eyes confirmed it. The baby was Sammy.

Bobby took the baby from Dean so he could go to town and get the baby some supplies. Dean was of course reluctant but went ahead with it. He needed to go for drive anyhow. Castiel watched as Bobby talked to Sam.

"Robert?" Casitel asked.

"Yeah?" Bobby asked.

"Why is Sam so tiny? He should be bigger." Castiel asked.

"You're right. He should be. But Sam was always small for his age. He didn't hit a growth spurt until he was at least fourteen. But Sam was always tiny as a youngster. Even at this age. Sam was born prematuraly. Meaning he was born early then his actual day. But he always healthy and that's what matters." Bobby said.

Castiel agreed. But he made a note to be careful with Sam while he was a baby. He didn't want to harm him or break him. Especially since he was so tiny.

When Dean came back he showered and got his Sam bathed while splashing Dean in the process, and was now dressing him in warm but cool summer clothes.

"You know I missed you so much Sammy. I didn't know what to do with myself. Now I got you back and I'm going to take care of you. I raised you once. I can do it again." Dean said proudly.

Sam cooed behind his pacifier which he was happily sucking on.

"I'm glad you're back kiddo." Dean beamed at his tiny brother.

Sam made a happy noise and raised his little arms to be held. Dean smiled and complied. He smiled even more when Sammy laid his head down on his shoulder and snuggled into him. Dean rubbed the tiny back and headed downstairs.

As the afternoon went on the older hunter and angel watched the demon take care of his re borned sibling. They saw a gentle and fatherly side of Dean no one but Sam has seen. Dean even now as a demon was very protective. It took everything he had not to growl when he let the others hold and play with Sammy.

Later that night

"I must be going. I have questions to ask as to why Sam why was re born." Castiel said.

"Alright. We'll see you tomorrow." Dean said.

Castiel nodded and headed for home. Dean and Bobby were also curious as to why their youngest was back and why was he an infant and not twenty two?

"I suppose we'll find out tomorrow. For now it's beddy bye time for little Sam." Dean said.

Sam blinked owlishly at his big brother and rubbed his eyes sleepily, then yawned around his pacifier.

"Yup. Definitely bed time for you squirt." Dean chuckled.

Dean made a bottle for his brother and sat down in the old rocking chair and rocked slowly as he fed Sammy.

"Use to do this the first time. Feed your night night bottle and hum or sing to you while I rocked you to sleep. You were pretty good when it came to bedtime but naptime oh boy. It use to depend on your mood. You would either be really cranky or really clingly. But you were always to calm and you fell to sleep easily. If I put you down. If dad did, Hurricane Sammy came along." Dean said softly.

Sam listened contently to his older brother as he talked. When he was done he turned his head away from the bottle and snuggled into his brother.

Dean smiled and rubbed his brothers tiny back and headed upstairs. Dean laid him down and changed into a pair sleep shorts and climbed under the sheets. He curled protectively around his baby and fell to sleep.

Dean for the first time since Sam's death slept peacefully, as did Sam.

**Awww! Baby Sammy! Only two chapters left y'all! **

**Until Next Time! *Sam and I still looking for my focus* Sheeeit...Where the heck did it go?!**


	12. Deans Baby

**AN: Gooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Meant to have this up last night but I was having some internet problems. So my story suddenly got fuller. Lol! And I've posted information about my book series on my profile if you'd like to check it out! There are four books in the series and I may add another series that follows it. But that'll be decided later. Also I got new stories up on the board as well as sequel information! Such a busy writer I is and so little time these days. The days just go by like nobodies biswax! Anyways. Virtual cookies to those who got the song reference in the last chapter! Good job guys! Lol! Also I'm glad you guys like the last chapter! I hadn't actually planned for Sam to die it sorta happened, and so did the baby thing. But I'm very pleased with it! :) Lolz! Normally I plan for these things, other times I wing it and see where it goes. Sometimes it works better than planning! Now then time for me to turn on my music and get cracking! Wheee! When we left off! Sammy came back! And he's a itty bitty baby! Awww! Dean has his baby back! So let's see what's in store for Daddy Dean and Baby Sammy! **

**ncsupnatfan-It wasn't actually planned but I'm glad it worked it out! And yes! Baby Sam is exactly what Dean needs! He now has a new purpose and he's happy. I multi task a lot but I have my dads mind and it races. So when it does I lose my focus. Music is great for that. Studies even prove it! And I'm going to email you later. I have somethings I want off my chest.**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook to keep up with everything and chill out!**

**All mistakes are my own but I can't bring myself to care right now.**

**Deans Baby.**

Dean woke to the sounds of cooing and cracked an eye open. He smirked when he saw Sammy playing with his naked toes and babbling to himself like he was talking.

"What you're talking about shrimp?" Dean joked.

Sam gasped and squealed with glee when he saw his big brother/daddy was awake.

"Happy to see me huh? Well I am good looking." Dean smirked.

Sammy giggled as if he understood what him. Dean chuckled and tickled Sam, laughing when Sammy giggled. He stopped and scooped his brother in his arms, picked a diaper, a blue shirt with bubbles and a rubber ducky on it, and blue shorts, and carried him to the bathroom.

"Alright little man, let's get you clean and changed so Daddy can go work on some cars." Dean said.

Sam cooed as he listened to Dean. He liked it when Dean talked to him. Dean laid him down and changed him. He hummed Hey Jude as he did and chuckled as Sam tried to mimic him.

"Alrighty tiger. You're good to go. I'm going to let Bobby feed you and then you'll come with me and show you all about cars, so when you get older you know everything." Dean said.

Sam cooed in answer. He let Dean carry him downstairs and let Bobby feed him some cereal. Dean was reluctant at first and felt like snarling. But that was a perk of being a demon and a new father.

After his shower Dean took the car seat he bought and placed it on the workbench and placed Sammy in it.

"Okay kiddo. Here we go." Dean said.

While Dean worked he talked to Sammy telling him and sometimes showing him the different parts of the car he was working, as well as the tools. It turns out Sammy likes the shinny ones the best.

Dean heard the sound of wings and un tucked himself from under the hood and saw Castiel standing there.

"Hello Dean." Castiel greeted in his usual way.

"Hey Cas. Find anything on Sammy?" Dean asked.

Cas didn't answer right away. He stepped up to Sam and picked him up. He saw Deans eyes blacken but didn't take it seriously. Dean wouldn't hurt without risk hurting Sam in the process. Besides, Dean was just being a momma bear and being over protective. No suprise there. Dean was always over protective when it came to Sam.

Sam cooed and looked wide eyed at the mans wings. He reached a tiny hand out and touched the soft midnight blue black wings. Sammy smiled and gurgled happily. He liked the mans pretty wings.

Castiel moved his right wing over and plucked a feather from it and gave it to the baby. He smiled as Sam cooed and ran his tiny fingers over the soft feather.

"Cas. Can Sammy see your wings?" Dean asked.

"It would appear so." Castiel said. "And to answer your earlier question, it would appear my Father has given Sam another chance at life. He saw your good deeds and decided to reward with your brother."

"Wow. I'm glad they did. Will Sam go back to the way he was or what?" Dean asked.

"No. Sam will have no memory of his last life. Though he may the monsters and other beings he's encounter, but not everything. At least for now. He may once he gets older. But for now, he will grow up like a normal person. And yes, Sam is free of the demon blood." Castiel said.

"Good. That's awesome! Sammy's free, and I got my little brother. Well son now." Dean said with a bright smile.

Castiel smiled as well. Sammy squealed with happiness. The demon and angel laughed. For the rest of the afternoon Dean worked and Castiel talked to Sam about different things while Sam listened with curiousity.

When it came to be naptime Castiel insisted he put Sammy down and Dean let him. He found it amusing the angel caring for an infant. So Dean made Castiel Sam's uncle and Bobby the grandfather.

Later that night

Dean was curled up protectively beside his Sammy while Sammy slept peacefully. When he got restless, a gentle hand palmed his cheek and he calmed.

The hand brushed the long bangs out his eyes and kissed his forehead. Then kissed Deans forehead.

The gentle hand laughed when Dean mumbled something about Sammy and keeping him safe, then snuggled closer to Sam.

"Be safe my babies. Angels are watching you and Castiel will protect you." The hand said. "Mommy loves you both."

The hand disappeared and returned to Heaven.

"Mary?" Castiel asked.

"Hello Castiel. I was just saying goodnight to my babies." Mary said.

"They'll be fine. I'm watching over them and I'll protect them the best I can." Castiel said.

"I know Castiel. I thank you for that. It's just-" Mary stopped.

"Just what?" Castiel asked.

"I just hope Sammy stays oblivious to the hunting world this time. But something tells me that when he gets older something will come for him." Mary said.

"If it does so happen, Dean and I will protect Sam. Dean's a demon and I am an angel. Between the two of us Sam should be safe." Castiel said.

Mary nodded. She knew Dean and Castiel would keep her baby safe. But she just couldn't but feel something was going to go after her babies.

Little did she know she was right. For in Hell John Winchester was now a demon under Alastairs command and was waiting for the right time to a rise and make Sam release the Devil himself and then he would have his revenge and Lucifer his vessel.

**Oh man! I smell a sequel...what do you think? Let me know!**

**Until Next Time! *Watches Cas play Mario Kart* This is so amusing. **


	13. Little Sammy's Notebook

**AN: Goooooooooooood evening my Imperial Storm Army! Again! Muahahaha! This is the last chapter! Wahh! I know! But don't worry other stories coming your way! Just have to figure out which one I want to do next...hmmm...decisions...decisions...TOO MANY DECISIONS! AAAAAAAAAAH! *hides* Anyways. I want to thank you guys for your love and support! I know I say it a lot but you guys don't know how much it means too me. So thank you! Thank you to those who favorited, and followed! Special thanks to my reviewers! You guys are amazing and make my days better! *hugs* So let's go!**

**Enjoy!**

**Join me on the Dark Side of Facebook as Mutilated Pancake for everything and to chill out! **

**All mistakes are my own but I still don't care! **

**Little Sammy's Notebook**

_Hi Journal! Sammy again!_

_Guess what? My daddy says I'm so smart and I'm going to start kindergarten! I can't wait! But I'm a little scared. Uncle Cas says it's okay to be scared. But I'm a big boy now. I shouldn't be scared. That's why I'm going to take my feather with me. My Uncle Cas said he gave it to me when I was a baby. It's pretty. Like his wings. He says an angel and he protects me and daddy. I think it's cool! Granpa likes my drawing! I drew a picture of a monster! He was big and had fangs with long claws! Daddy said it looked a werewolf. Whatever that is._

_I have to go now! It's dinner time and daddy and grandpa made steak and veggies! Yummy! _

_Bye bye! _

_Loves Sammy._

**Aw! Little Sammy! And werewolf? Someone's remembering...And yes, Sammy's 5 in this chapter.**

**See ya in the next thrilling season of Supernatural!**


End file.
